1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating a road surface, a method and an apparatus for processing point cloud data, a computer program, and a computer readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for generating a road surface capable of generating shape data of a three-dimensional road surface on which a moving object travels, a method and an apparatus for processing point cloud data, a computer program, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to commercialize self-driving cars, a detailed map in which road information such as three-dimensional road surfaces, lanes, stop lines, pedestrian crossings, and the like, and three-dimensional positions of road facilities such as signal lamps are represented is necessarily required.
As a typical method for constructing the detailed map, there is a method of using a mobile mapping system (MMS) for a vehicle. The mobile mapping system for a vehicle is a system simultaneously acquiring position information and image information of roads and terrain features around the roads using various sensors implemented by a global positioning system (GPS), an inertial measurement unit (IMU), a laser scanner, a digital camera, and the like, and collectively mounted in the vehicle.
Point cloud data acquired by the laser scanner of the mobile mapping system for a vehicle are a set of many points having a three-dimensional space coordinate (that is, x, y, and z information of the real world).
Here, the point cloud data are precise data capable of modeling reality, but need to be processed depending on purposes in order to construct the detailed map that becomes meaningful information in driving the vehicle.
That is, the detailed map for the self-driving cars is based on a shape of a three-dimensional road surface, and the point cloud data acquired by the laser scanner of the mobile mapping system for a vehicle includes a plurality of pieces of unnecessary information such as buildings, facilities, parked vehicles, moving vehicles, and the like, unrelated to road surface information, such that difficult filtering technology for acquiring meaningful information is required.
However, in the related art, a restrictive method such as a method for minimizing noise of original data acquired by operating the mobile mapping system only during the night in which appearance frequencies of things and vehicles are low, a method for manually extracting a road surface, or the like, due to a limitation of the filtering technology has been used.
In addition, a filtering method of using a fixed threshold value has been used. However, in such a method, an environment at the time of performing photographing is not considered, such that an error is present.